The field of the present invention is covers for exhaust pipes for motorcycles.
In large motorcycles, multi-cylinder engines are common which include left hand and right hand cylinder blocks which extend laterally to either side of the vehicle. Exhaust pipes for such vehicles are generally arranged to extend reawardly along the lower part of the frame beneath the footrests of the rider or riders which footrests also extend laterally from the vehicle.
The foregoing arrangement has an inherent disadvantage in that the feet of the rider or riders can become hot because of the close proximity of the exhaust pipes. The heat from the exhaust may be conveyed rearwardly from the portion of the pipes forwardly of the rider's feet due to the forward motion of the vehicle. Naturally, the portion of the exhaust pipes immediately beneath the feet of the rider or riders also would contribute to the problem.